1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protection against an accidental sharps injury or stick from an unprotected needle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable needle syringe for protection from an accidental sharps injury or stick from a used needle of the type commonly associated with medical practice. Most particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic retractable needle syringe for protection against an accidental sharps injury or stick from a used syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some time, the art has recognized the desirability of protecting personnel from accidental sharps injuries or needle sticks. More recently, concerns have been expressed about the possibility of transmitting serious or potentially fatal infection as a result of such accidents. Most recently, the Occupation Safety and Health Administration has issued guidelines which are generally known as Standard 1910.1030. Although, the art has recognized the desirability of protecting against accidental sharps injuries or needle sticks, it is believed that practical protective devices are still not available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,739 discloses a hypodermic needle assembly and a syringe, both having a retractable cannula. An elastomeric tube is connected between the cannula and the passage to the fluid chamber. In each of the embodiments, a separate mechanical device must be independently operated by the user to cause retraction of the cannula into a second compartment. Since the fluid must travel through the elastomeric tube to bypass the second compartment, there is a potential risk of injecting air directly into the patient if the elastomeric tube breaks.
European Patent No. 0 862 A1 discloses a device in which a needle is retracted into the syringe. In several of the embodiments, the device requires the user to independently operate a mechanical device to cause retraction of the needle. In the one embodiment which utilizes an elastic member, the elastic member is not preloaded and requires the user to depress the plunger to load the elastic member and thereafter continue to apply pressure on the plunger to avoid premature withdrawal of the plunger. As such, the device requires two hands for its operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,395,337, 5,267,961, 5,190,526, 4,955,870, 4,874,382 and 4,838,869 each disclose a device in which the needle is retracted by a compressive spring. In each of these devices, the spring and needle connection passes through the plunger sealing member. This results in complex sealing requirement for the plunger sealing member.
Accordingly, there is a need for a syringe having an automatically retracted used needle assembly that can be used in a conventional manner and does not require elaborate manufacturing or sealing means.